The Minority Biomedical Research Support (MBRS) Program at the Newark campus of Rutgers University has three objectives: First, to provide opportunities for minority undergraduate and graduate students to work with established research scientists on significant research projects in the biomedical sciences; Second, to encourage minority students to do advanced undergraduate and graduate work in the biomedical sciences; and Third, to inform minority students in New Jersey and especially in the Newark area about the possibility of careers in the biomedical sciences and about programs at Rutgers-Newark that can give students substantial assistance in entering the bio-medical field. To achieve these goals, Rutgers-Newark will: First, select members of the graduate faculty to serve as associate investigators in MBRS subproposals for biomedical research projects in which minority students will participate; Second, organize a series of seminars in which MBRS investigators and students and distinguished minority investigators from other institutions will discuss their work, and arrange other activities to interest Rutgers students in biomedical research and in the MBRS program; Third, increase efforts at Essex County College and at Newark area high schools to attract more minority students to Rutgers; and Fourth, publicize the MBRS program throughout New Jersey in order to encourage more minority students to consider biomedical careers and to recruit more minority students to Rutgers-Newark. During the first nine months of the MBRS Program we have successfully recruited undergraduate and graduate minority students to work on research projects with the Associate Investigators. In 1985-86 we shall continue to achieve the objectives listed above.